The present invention is generally related to the field of barbecue grills, and more particularly to quick assembly grill carts requiring few or no tools for assembly.
Commonly, barbecue grills are not assembled when they are purchased. This makes commercial sense in that each barbecue grill requires less space during shipping and storing, meaning more units may be transported in each shipment, thereby saving money for both the manufacturer and the retailer of the barbecue grill. In addition this provides for easier transportation of the barbecue grill from the store by the purchaser. However, this also results in a number of potential problems. The purchaser has to either partially or fully assemble the barbecue grill prior to use. This can require added expense and possibly significant time on the part of the purchaser. For example, should the purchaser not already possess the tools required to assemble the barbecue grill, the purchaser will have to either borrow or purchase them. As well, quite frequently, the assembly of the barbecue grill may be beyond the mechanical acumen of the purchaser, thereby causing frustration and reduced consumer satisfaction in the overall product.
Furthermore, assembly by the purchaser increases both the chances of parts being lost during assembly and the barbecue grill being improperly assembled. Lost parts can lead to time and effort on the part of both the purchaser and manufacturer. First, the purchaser must secure another part before assembly can be completed and the barbecue grill used. Hopefully, the missing part is in the retailer""s stock system so that the part may be rapidly replaced. However, in all likelihood, the part will have to be procured from the manufacturer, leading to lengthy delays in the use of the barbecue grill. Second, because the grill is brand new, the purchaser will likely believe the missing part was not originally provided. Therefore, the manufacturer, in all likelihood, will have to replace the part free of charge. Worse yet, should the barbecue grill be assembled either without all the required parts, or just improperly, safety concerns arise, such as the barbecue grill being unstable; improper gas train assembly causing a fire hazard; etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a barbecue grill requiring few or no tools to assemble and including a minimal number of separate parts that require assembly.
Briefly described, the barbecue grill cart provides an easily and rapidly assembled support structure for barbecue grills. An embodiment of the barbecue grill cart includes a right leg frame assembly and a left leg frame assembly, each having a front leg and a rear leg, the front leg and the rear legs being connected by a support member. The cart further includes a front panel and securing means, the securing means being disposed through the front panel and the right front leg and the left front leg.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.